


Under Pressure

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Bowie is such a sweetheart, Live Aid, Omorashi, Pee, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Freddie wets himself while singing Under Pressure with David Bowie at Live Aid. But Bowie is such a sweetheart about it.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 15





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous6285](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/gifts).



There was no time to use the bathroom before they went on stage. 

His bandmates and Bowie were already on so there was no turning back. 

Freddie's bladder was aching but he knew the show must go on. 

He tried his best to act natural while singing Under Pressure. 

The song would've been more fun if his bladder wasn't full. 

Bowie knew something was off about Freddie but he didn't mention it because they were in the middle of a song. 

In the middle of it Freddie could feel his underwear getting damp. But he held on to his bladder for dear life. 

He tried to just focus on the song on not his burning abdomen.

Freddie squirmed and jumped around on stage trying to not make it obvious he had to pee. 

Bowie kept the song going but still had no clue why Freddie was acting so weird.

Close to the end his bladder gave out and he was completely wetting himself.

He tried his hardest to stop the stream but it was no use. His pants were soaked. 

He tried his best to hide the wet patch and puddle he was making. Bowie was the only one who noticed Freddie's accident.

"So that's why Freddie was acting so strange". He thought to himself.

While he was singing he stood in front of Freddie so the crowd would not see. 

He was very thankful Bowie did that or his reputation would have been crushed. 

The song was finally over and Freddie sprinted off stage. 

"Freddie, Freddie are you alright?" Bowie asked chasing him. 

Freddie was in tears as he ran into the bathroom and quickly locked the door. 

"Freddie!" Bowie kept knocking on the door. "Freddie it's ok." 

"Go away David." 

"Freddie please let me in, I want to help you." 

Freddie couldn't bare to see Bowie. He was too embarrassed to let him in. 

"Bowie, I don't want to see you right now." 

"Freddie, I'm not mad that you weed yourself, it was just an accident." 

"You don't have to help me Bowie, I can do it myself." 

"Freddie, I insist." 

Freddie still didn't open the door while tears rolled down his face.

"Freddie, please." 

Freddie hesitated but opened to door for his friend. He stood there in front of him with urine soaked pants and sniffled. 

"Freddie it's ok."

"I just-, I just really had to go Bowie, I tried to hold it in, honest. "

"Freddie, it's ok, you couldn't help it." 

Bowie walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. 

"I ruined the song Bowie, I'm so sorry." Freddie was sobbing at this point. 

"You didn't ruin the song Freddie, the song went great, you just had a little accident at the end of it that's all."

Freddie sobbed some more. 

"Don't cry Freddie, it wasn't your fault."

"I should've gone to the toilet before the show."

"It's ok Freddie, it was out of your control." 

"What about the puddle on stage?" 

"I'll take care of that Fred, don't you worry."

Freddie wiped the tears from his eyes. 

"I'll go get you a change of pants and you'll go back on stage for the next song, ok." 

"Ok Bowie, thank you for being so cool about it." 

"No problem Fred." 

Bowie lefted the bathroom and searched for some pants Freddie could wear. 

"Hey David, what happened to Freddie?" John asked. 

"Well, er, he wet himself, but he's ok, I'm just looking for some pants her could wear for the rest of the show. "

"Wait, he peed himself?!" 

"Uh, yeah, it was out of his control, he just had to go." 

"Well alright, we're going on in 5 minutes so make sure he's ready." 

"Alright Deaky." 

Bowie finally found some pants Freddie could wear and went back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. 

"Fred, it's just me." 

Freddie opened the door and grabbed the pants from Bowie's hands. 

"I can't thank you enough David." 

"No problem Fred, you're on in 5 so be quick." 

Freddie took off his soiled jeans and put on a pair of fresh ones. 

He came out of the bathroom with his wet pants in hand trying to not make eye contact with anyone. 

"Uh, hey Freddie." Roger said. 

"Er, h-hey Rog." 

"So, I heard you weed yourself and the end of Under Pressure, are you ok?" 

"Yeah, I'm ok, j-jusy couldn't h-hold it in." 

"Ok, well come on, we're about to go on."


End file.
